warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormtail
Stormtail is a blue-gray tom with blue eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy and a broad head.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 31 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Stormtail is first seen when he comes to meet his kits, Bluekit and Snowkit. He seems very awkward around them and doesn't talk very much. He remarks that they look better with their eyes open, and Moonflower points out that they both have blue eyes, like him. He also says that they will make good warriors. He then leaves to share prey with Pinestar. Moonflower tells the kits that he is a very important warrior, so Pinestar wants to speak with him. :When squirrel blood is found on the ThunderClan and WindClan border, Stormtail immediately wants to attack WindClan. However, Pinestar decides not to attack without any more evidence but a few warriors such as Adderfang and Sparrowpelt disagree with this. Later, when Bluekit and Snowkit are having their apprentice ceremony, Stormtail is noted to be watching intently. Afterwards, he comes to congratulate Snowpaw and Bluepaw. :Later, Goosefeather interprets an omen saying that WindClan will wipe out ThunderClan if they don't destroy Windclan's Medicine supply. Stormtail, Sparrowpelt, and Adderfang all want to fight. Pinestar seems reluctant, but Stormtail keeps trying to convince him that they need to fight, and eventually Pinestar gives in and agrees. :Before the battle, he is seen training Dappletail for the battle. When he is talking to Bluepaw, he seems confident that ThunderClan will win the battle. At the battle, when Moonflower tries to destroy the medicine supplies, she is attacked by Hawkheart. Stormtail is not aware of this because he is helping Dappletail, and when they get home he doesn't seem to realize that Moonflower is dead. :After a few months, Bluepaw comes back from a training session with Goldenpaw. Bluepaw accidentally unsheaths her claws, and slits her ear. Stormtail comments on how lucky Goldenpaw was not to come back with more scratches, considering that she was fighting Bluepaw. :During Bluefur's and Snowfur's warrior ceremony, he is said to be gazing at the sky. Bluefur presumes that he's telling Moonflower about their ceremony. :During the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks, Pinestar puts Stormtail in charge of two different patrols. When Stormtail's patrol comes to fight in the battle, Bluefur feels very proud of her father. After the battle, Pinestar announces to the Clan that he was leaving ThunderClan to become a kittypet. Stormtail does not approve of his decision at all. :For the remainder of the book, Stormtail appears briefly going on patrols or hunting. When Snowfur is killed by a monster, Thistleclaw accuses Bluefur for taking her to close to the Thunderpath. Stormtail then shoves him away, and tells him he isn't helping anyone. After Bluestar is made leader, she mentions Stormtail, along with other cats who have died. Trivia *Erin Hunter has confirmed that Stormtail and Dappletail didn't have any kits together.Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat *Stormtail was once mistakenly mentioned as Stormfur.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 96 Family Members Mate: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandsons: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-grandkits: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 :Three Unidentified kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Great-great-grandkits: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, pg 27 :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters